1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a migration method and apparatus for the method, that can make biopolymers such as proteins or nucleic acids migrate corresponding to their types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophoresis has been well known as a method for separating and identifying biopolymers such as proteins or nucleic acids.
However, electrophoresis requires treatment using sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS) or the like because proteins to be fractionated are not necessarily charged. In such pretreatment, however, there is a problem that particles to be fractionated (proteins) are denatured.